Aikatsu Wings of Radiance Episode 4 transcript
I woke up feeling refreshed and confident, like I nearly always did for some odd reason. Maybe it was the mattress. Yet, there was just one thing slowing me down today. It may sound cheesy, but it was all because of a dream. The dream always took place right after a concert, and I was wearing The Blind Princess Coord. Prince-san would always ask me, "Princesse, would you please become my muse?" '''It had been that exact same dream over and over ever since the night I had received the Blind Princess Coord. '''Well, would really like to become her muse... in fact, that would be a dream come true! Well then just go out and ask her! How hard can it possibly be anyway? No no no Madeline, it would be way to much to ask of her! Besides, what if she already has a muse? Besides, we did just meet about a month and a half ago. All of a sudden my heart felt sick with nervousness. Why was I so nervous? Well, you never really have been good at talking to people you admire. Or, if we're still on the subject, taking rejection, especially from people you admire. '''Regardless, I went on with my day and the idol activities that it brought, no matter how nervous I felt inside, and tried to act as normal as possible around my classmates. Every time I saw Prince-san in the hallways though, especially when she glanced to me, I would start to blush so red, I would look like I just went for the longest run of my life. '''Come on, pull yourself together Madeline! It's not like you have a lady crush on her. When the day was finally over, I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake back up until next year. It's not that the day was bad or anything, in fact it was pretty nice. After a few minutes of trying my best to fall asleep, to no avail, I sighed. Maybe I should go for a walk to try and clear my thoughts for a while. '''I got my jacket on and started to walk around the campus, feeling more free with every step. When I reached the center of the courtyard, I noticed Prince-san sitting alone under the gazebo's roof with her sketchbook in her lap. I was about to call her name, but she noticed me first. "Sycamore-san!" She waved to me as I walked over to sit with her. OK Madeline, now's your chance! Go out there and ask her!''' I complimented all the beautiful designs that she was drawing. "Merci. I just wish I had someone to wear them." "Well, um, I... Do you have a minute?" "What's wrong mademoiselle? Is something bothering you?" "Well, um, Prince-san, I mean, you don't have to say yes, but uh, I studied all about some of the brands your making, and I thought about how your goals and mine are connected and I thought that- I-I-I Please let me be your muse!" I blushed, trying to hide my face. "I'm sorry for mentioning such a stupid idea!" What was she going to say? Oh, I knew this was a bad idea! "Mademoiselle, why are you so nervous? Of course I'll let you be my muse! I've seen your passion, and it made me realize, you could potentially be the perfect idol. After all, that's the reason why I gave you the Blind Princess Coord. Because I realized that you have the potential to shine like I wanted to before I switched tracks. " In all honesty your giving me new ideas and new hope already! I can see myself guiding you, making you shine brighter than you ever have before, that's giving me plenty of new inspiration already!" Tears then started to slowly streak down my face. "I'm sorry, I'm just getting so choked up that I almost don't really know what to say. Let our radiance shine to be greater than anyone's!" " Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:User: SingMeloetta